Geo-caching applications include augmented reality and location-based applications that use Global Positioning System (GPS) data for one or more features of the application. Geo-caching applications determine a geographic location of a device that is operating the application. Geo-caching applications can specify nearby GPS coordinates that correspond to features of the geocaching application. The geo-caching application can enable a user of the application to interact with the features when the device of the user is nearby the specified coordinates.